


i'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips

by psychadelicrose



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, I don't even remember if this is good or not because I haven't read it in ages, I'm kinda embarrassed by this for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelicrose/pseuds/psychadelicrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death by cherries, it would say on his tombstone. Death by cherries and meister mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips

They're sitting on the couch watching TV, but for the life of him, he can't focus on whatever is happening on the screen.

His eyes are drawn to her lips, her goddamn pretty, pretty lips as she takes another cherry into her mouth and bites it in half.

Garnet juice darker than his eyes spills from the fruit as Maka takes a bite. It drips down her lips onto the corner of her mouth, only to be swept up by her tongue.

Soul gulps at the way her lips are being colored an absolutely divine shade of ruby because of the fruit, and a pang of want courses through him as he thinks about how it's usually him who stains her lips darker. They always bloom into the most beautiful shades of reds and pinks whenever he bites and tugs on them.

Maka makes a noise of content in the back of her throat as she bites into another, and Soul sinks into the couch as he tries to focus his attention back towards the TV.

He's gross. He gross and he needs a life and he needs to stop staring at his meister's mouth because goddamnit, there is a perfectly good movie playing on the screen and all she's doing is eating cherries. It's nothing special. Why is he so entranced with such a mundane act? Don't fucking ask him. Maka eating fruit isn't an anomaly.

Maka moans low in the back of her throat and Soul risks a glance towards her, and what he sees makes him want to groan pitifully.

She's a fucking minx, and those gorgeous lips he'd been thinking about are curled into a coy smile as she looks him in the eyes and closes her mouth around another cherry and sucksand fuck him she's doing this on purpose.

Maka traces her lips with the fruit, and his eyes dutifully watch the movement as her lips are once again are dyed to match the hue of her snack.

She giggles at the sight of his eyes glued to her, and Soul's attention snaps up to her eyes, which are glowing with amusement and something else that makes his mouth water.

He scowls and resolutely turns back to the television as he sinks further into the couch and mouths silent curses.

He's always loved her lips. He loves it when she smiles and the corners of her lips sit higher on her cheeks and end up highlighting the few freckles laying there, loves it when she twists them in an adorable pout that makes her nose scrunch up, and especially loves it when they mouth his name.

He absolutely adores it when her lips end up between her own teeth in an effort to keep certain sounds locked away during the throes of passion. He adores it even more when they seep through anyway.

She knows all this, and she's using it against him.

She's evil and not at all an angel like she wants to be. Oh, no, she's a demon. A seductress of the most distracting and devastating kind that makes him want to abandon his pride on the couch and give in to her little game just so he can replace the cherry she's running across her lips with his own mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her suddenly shift, and he sucks in a breath and waits for certain doom when he realizes it's in order to get closer to him. Soul furrows his brows deeper than they were before when she scoots closer to him on the couch and leans her shoulder against his.

Soul feels himself start to break out in a sweat when she brings her bowl of tiny torture devices to sit next to her.

Maka bites another terrible, terrible cherry in half, and to his horror, offers the other half to him. Her eyes are playful and sultry when she asks him,

"Do you want to try it? They're really good." She then proceeds to hold the cherry half up to his lips in offering, and the temptation to find out what taste might be on her tongue is strong.

Soul glares at her –which she ignores, the brat– but opens his mouth anyway. Dainty fingers momentarily brush against his lips –it's heavenly– and slide the morsel into his mouth, and fuck him, because cherries have always been his favorite, but he thinks he might like the taste of them even more when she's the one who's offering them.

He takes his frustrations out on the fruit and chomps away, but then she brings her fingers to her mouth, and sucks off the excess juice, and Soul thinks he might have just died a little on the inside.

Has he ever mentioned that he also loves her hands as much as her lips? Because he does. They're calloused from years of hard work, and they're always warm and comfortable, and sue him if he ever stops thinking that they're one of the best things to ever happen in this world.

Soul pushes a harsh breath out of his nose and finishes the cherry just as she gets a look on her face– and he knows that look; it's the look of somebody who knows they're about to get something they want– it's a face full of giddy smugness that rubs him in all the right places.

"Soul, watch what I can do." Maka smiles as she plucks a stem from one of the cherries, and pops it into her mouth.

Her lips twist and tug for a moment, and it's a beautiful sight, until she opens her mouth, and sticks out her tongue.

The goddamn cherry stem is tied into a perfect knot.

Soul roughly pushes a breath out through his nose and clenches his teeth. He's beyond saving at this point, but he's glancing back and forth between the knot and her face, and god, he'll never be able to look at cherries or any kind of fruit stems the same way ever again.

Her eyes are glowing and he knows she knows she's done it, and he can't find it in himself to care when her lips pull into a smirk when he takes away the knot so he can replace it with his tongue.

She tastes like the stupid cherries, just like he thought she would, and he groans at the discovery.

Soul tugs at her until she gets the idea and settles herself over his lap. He's oh so pleased at the squeak she makes when he pinches her lower lip with his teeth, because yes, it's his job to color her lips so that they match the blush creeping down her cheeks. He dives back in to kiss her deeply, and she returns the favor with the same amount of vigor.

His hands move until they're cupping her hips, and he rocks her against him. Maka pulls away from his lips so she can moan into his neck. His lips find her throat, and the sounds she makes when sucks on just the right spot are everything he's ever wanted.

"That was a little rude, don't you think?" He mumbles into her neck between bites and kisses. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was trying to watch some quality television." She laughs against him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"But wouldn't you agree that I'm much more entertaining than watching people jump through windows and cars explode?" He moans when she starts nibbling on his throat. "I even practiced tying the stem in a knot for you." Maka trails kisses up his neck, and suckles on the spot below his ear for a moment.

He groans, and she feels a sense of accomplishment and pride settle in her gut.

"Death, of course you did." He chuckles out before catching her lips with his once again and licking into her. Her lips are cherry flavored heaven on earth, and he never wants this to stop. His hands travel up her hips to cup her jaw just as hers twist into the hair at the nape of his neck.

His tongue curls against hers, and Soul momentarily thinks that they should buy more cherries.


End file.
